


tastes like finally and sugar

by hummingbirdswords



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8082388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummingbirdswords/pseuds/hummingbirdswords
Summary: "They’re walking down the pier together, away from the festivities and the crowds and noise. It’s just them, and Emma can’t help but think  finally  as their arms brush and the backs of their hands touch."Just a look at Regina and Emma, post-first date.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the pic below for #SwanQueenPrompts over on Twitter. [Post here](https://twitter.com/EvilRegal_Gis/status/777889934090743808).

 

.

 

.

 

They’re walking down the pier together, away from the festivities and the crowds and noise. It’s just them, and Emma can’t help but think _finally_ as their arms brush and the backs of their hands touch.

 

All day it’s been them and someone else – their son, her parents, Regina’s sister, their friends. This is the first time Emma’s gotten Regina all to herself, and even with only the autumn air blowing around them and the crashing of the waves against rocks to fill the silence, it’s everything Emma had hoped it would be. The evening might not have gone how she expected it would when she nervously asked Regina if she wanted to go to the fair together, rambling and verbally tripping over words, but it was them. It was getting to laugh and having a good time with their family – _their_ family – and it was being grateful for the lack of chaos they were so accustomed to.

 

Emma spots a bench not too far up ahead and points towards it. “You wanna head over there?” she asks.

 

Regina brushes her hair back behind her ear as she follows the direction Emma’s pointing. “Are you tired?”

 

Emma shakes her head but looks down at Regina’s feet. She’s wearing leather boots with heels that have to be at least three and a half inches, probably more, and they’ve been walking all day. “Not me, no.” She kicks out one of her own booted feet, comfortable and worn. “But I’m not the one who put on heels to go to a fair.”

 

Regina hums in her throat and seems to move closer to Emma as they leisurely stroll, their shoulders bumping into each other. “I’m not in need of a rest. I’d rather continue walking if that’s okay with you.”

 

Emma nods, and soon they’ve passed the bench and they’re so far away from the fair that Emma can’t even hear the music that has been stuck in her head all day. She sighs a little to herself, happy, content, and then turns her head just enough to realize Regina’s looking at her, this beautiful smile spreading across her face that makes Emma’s heart _leap_ in her chest.

 

So Emma does something she’s been wanting to do since they told Henry they were going to go for a walk. She wraps an arm around Regina, around her middle, and holds her at the waist where her blouse is smooth against Emma’s fingers, only questioning it a little with a tentative smile as she watches Regina’s face carefully for a reaction. There’s no change, no pause, still that smile that lights up her face and makes Emma feel like the luckiest person on the planet because she’s the one Regina’s smiling at.

 

They’re barely moving, their steps slow, Regina warmly pressed against Emma’s side, her arm moving to wrap around Emma as well. And Emma can barely believe it’s taken them so long to get here – not to the end of the pier, but to the place where they naturally fall into each other and don’t have to fight the pull between them. She can’t believe how many months had been wasted on someone who didn’t understand her, treat her properly, nor deserve all that she kept giving to him. She can’t believe she hadn’t known _this_ was something she could have until recently, until they finally stopped hiding that they both wanted it.

 

“You know, I used to come out here at night when I didn’t know where else I could go,” Emma says, looking off into the distance as they finally stop. The moon is full and hanging low in the sky tonight, reflecting off the dark blue of the water. The stars seem a little brighter as they twinkle and shine. It's a beautiful night. "I kinda forgot how much I love it here."

 

Emma leans back against the railing, and Regina comes with her easily, tightening her arm around Emma’s middle and giving her a gentle squeeze as she exhales. Her breath tickles Emma’s neck and makes her shiver. They fit together, dips and curves meeting, sliding into place against the other, and Emma kinda loves it – and by kinda, she means she _really_ loves it and will be making excuses to hold Regina to her often.

 

“When was this?” Regina questions, encouraging her to continue.

 

“Before,” she answers vaguely. She doesn't really want to talk about that, about how she had felt trapped in her own life. She's come a long way from then.

 

But Regina gets it, apparently, because she responds: “I can see the appeal. It is rather peaceful out here, and far more open than the house would have felt. However, I’m glad you realized you didn’t have to be alone – that you came to me.” Regina places her hand over the one Emma has on her side and their fingers slide together; Regina curls hers down to Emma’s palm. “I know it was hard admitting that you needed help – I’ve been there – but I think what makes _this_ so good for us both is that we trust the other with what we don’t necessarily want to share with anyone else. I, for one, am grateful for what we’ve built here.”

 

Emma turns her head and can’t help smiling warmly, big and full of what might be too much admiration and love, but she can’t really be bothered to tone it down. It’s their first date, yes, but Emma feels like she’s been falling in love with Regina for so long that she couldn’t possibly feel anything else for her.

 

She leans her head against Regina’s and shifts her weight, leaning closer to Regina – closer is always better when Regina feels so good against her. “So am I,” Emma says into Regina’s hair. She breathes in the faint smell of shampoo and sea water and closes her eyes. “I’m not gonna lie. I didn’t think _this_ would ever happen, you and me. I didn’t think you wanted it to. But I’m really happy you’ve let me in, that you let me see all of who you are. Because I find you so beautiful – gorgeous, stunning, mmm, so damn beautiful.”

 

Regina’s breath shakes a little and then she hums in her throat and squeezes Emma’s hand. “No more sweet talking tonight. You’ve already done enough of that,” she says with a soft laugh that awakens the butterflies in Emma’s stomach.

 

Emma wants to bury herself in Regina in that moment, hold her tight – but she also wants to look into her eyes, because she knows they’re glittering like the night sky, knows that she makes Regina flush and unable to keep her smile from growing bright bright bright. Emma’s been having fun getting to say all the things she had thought about Regina but never could voice, and she enjoys the effect it has on Regina.

 

She moves from beside the brunette and stands in front of her, bracketing her with her outstretched arms as she holds onto the railing on either side of Regina. Regina looks down at one of her hands and then smirks, reaching forward and slipping a finger into one of Emma’s belt loops. She pulls her closer and Emma follows the silent request, surprised by how _close_ Regina ends up pulling her. Their chests are touching and Regina’s looking up into her eyes, and Emma can smell the sugar on her breath from the funnel cake they split earlier.

 

Regina licks her lips and then leans back with her elbows beside Emma’s hands, head tilting to look up at the sky as she exhales. “Tonight wasn’t what you were expecting it would be, was it?” she asks softly, raising her brow when she looks back towards Emma.

 

Emma’s surprised by the question. Her shoulders bounce in a half-shrug. “Honestly, no. It was actually better than I expected.”

 

“Really?”

 

Emma nods and presses herself into Regina’s front, exhaling the same time Regina does. “I got to spend the day with all the people I love. You looked like you were having a blast – even though you claimed you didn’t enjoy fairs.”

 

“This was the first one I truly enjoyed,” Regina says, the smile on her lips moving up to play in the rich brown of her eyes.

 

“It might not have been your conventional date, but since when do we do conventional, anyway?!”

 

They share a warm laugh that ends with Regina’s hand on Emma’s cheek and her breath catching in her throat. Regina’s fingers lightly touch her skin and make tingles start beneath her touch that travel all over her body. She feels alive with energy.

 

“We should do this again,” Emma breathes out, the words quiet but certain. She just can’t seem to breathe properly anymore, not with Regina looking at her like she’s something precious that she wants to hold onto forever.

 

A smirk forms on her lips. “Planning the second date already? Should I take that as a sign that this one is about to end?”

 

“No," Emma whispers, because she's nowhere near ready for the night to be over, "just proof that I had a really good time with you and want to do it again.”

 

“Dinner next weekend, just the two of us. How does that sound?”

 

Emma grins and moves her hands to Regina’s hips, pushing herself into her again. “Perfect," she says with a small hum.

 

The corners of Regina’s eyes crinkle and her smirk relaxes to a content smile. Emma can feel her warmth and see the questioning in her eyes as she drops down to look at Emma’s mouth. It makes her heart skip and her head spin a little, because she knows what Regina’s thinking and it’s the same thing that’s on her mind as she lowers her gaze to a pair of lips that look extremely soft and inviting.

 

Emma raises an eyebrow, a silent question.

 

Regina does the same.

 

The wind blows, chilly and making their hair dance with it. Emma starts to laugh as Regina shivers, and that’s when she feels Regina pulling her closer and their lips meeting, her laughter releasing against a supple mouth, the sound muffled by, yes, soft lips that she instantly kisses back. She holds onto Regina’s hips, thumbs stroking up and then down, and slides her lips across each of Regina’s lips, wanting the taste of her to be all she knows.

 

Regina sighs and holds her face more firmly. She kisses how Emma always thought she would, with more finesse than anyone Emma’s ever kissed – especially during a first kiss – and with so much passion that Emma feels it flood her system and makes her _shake._

 

The first kiss is long and tastes like _finally_ and sugar, and the next one is short and sweet, the two of them pulling away, breathing, and then Emma chuckling as she goes back in for another kiss. Regina wraps her hand around the back of Emma's neck and gives it to her, her mouth warm and her lips tender.

 

They stay close when they stop, holding each other, the buzz of the kiss all the way down in Emma's bones. She doesn’t want to walk back just yet, so she closes her eyes and breathes in the scent of sea water and Regina and doesn’t move away, knowing that she doesn’t have to, that she can stay and breathe and just _be_ with Regina. 

 

She feels content, happy, and like everything is how it should have always been. 

 

_Finally._


End file.
